


Blue Mile

by Sitara



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitara/pseuds/Sitara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prison gets a new inmate.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Mile

"Hey Frankie look at the new meat." 

 

Frank 'the Knife' turned and glared at his cellmate. "Don't call me Frankie.  
But I'll forgive you this time because of the view you have just shown me. Look  
at that hair and those blue eyes. I wonder what block he is going in." Frank  
eyes followed the new guy as he was processed in. 

 

*******   
The Next Day   
******* 

 

Frank set his tray down next to Chuck's,"Did you hear. That new guy was sent to  
Suicide Row. Wonder what he did to piss off the Cat." 

 

Chuck just shook his head and sighed, "Will the word ever get out, not to fuck  
with the Cat or his cub. Come on we gotta here this story." They finished  
eating and headed out to the exercise yard where they quickly found the young  
man already surrounded by at least ten others. 

 

Frank and Chuck just shoved the other aside and looked the kid in the eye.  
"What's your name kid." 

 

The kid paled as he stared at gruff, scared man before him. "Call me B." 

 

"Well B you have gotten yourself sent to Suicide Row only one type is sent to  
our row. What did you do to piss off Ellison." Frank almost laughed when he saw  
the kid's eyes bug out. 

 

"H-How did you know? Wait all of you have run up against Ellison and that  
long-haired freak?" 

 

"Yeah, we all have come down on the bad side of the Cat and his Cub. So what  
did you do?" 

 

B looked at the group around him and thought about how he was caught. "You  
guys tell me what you did first and then I will tell you my story."

 

Suicide Row agreed and thus the tales began.

-30-

Yes I know I am evil ending it there. 


End file.
